


Unholy Ring

by Xycuro



Series: Angel/Demon AU [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Frank Castle, Demon Matt Murdock, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Monster Hunters, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Frank was not in a good mood tonight.He was hoping to spend some time with Red to relieve some of the stress, but Blindspot's SOS proved him otherwise.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Angel/Demon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fratt Week





	Unholy Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing a continuation for my angel/demon fratt au so why not.
> 
> There's art in this fic so there's a body horror tw for multiple eyes. I haven't drawn their true forms in a long time, there's a link in the first fic if anyone is interested in the full refs. Also, sorry if Sam is hard to see in the art, he's supposed to be tiny compared to those two lol.
> 
> Day 3: Ring

Supernatural hunters can be real pricks when they want to be, especially those that feel like they're doing it for a good cause. 

Frank was not in a good mood tonight. 

He was hoping to spend some time with Red to relieve some of the stress, but Blindspot's SOS proved him otherwise. 

The signal led Frank to a secluded building near the outskirts of the city, where it had an underground entrance and no address. Getting inside the installation was easy, despite the darkness and the flickering, red lights. Frank reached an area where there was a curved line going around, and beyond it was a familiar black and white figure. 

"Frank!" Blindspot— Samuel was his name, perked his head up from seeing him. He was a kid who became Red's apprentice and who recently had found out about Red's demonic heritage. He kept looking back behind him as he approached Frank, and suddenly, multiple shouting was heard from afar. Behind them was a demonic roar that broke out.   
  


_Red.  
  
_

Frank immediately started running towards the scream, his blood boiling from hearing Red in pain. 

"Wait! Don't go past the line—!"

Too late. 

Frank ran past the line, and his body began to contort as powerful energy struck him. It wasn't a painful transformation, but it was uncomfortable when Frank's body decided to shift into his celestial form without his permission. It ended as quickly as it happened, and now Frank was towering over Sam with his six wings surrounding him. Frank tried to shift back into his human form, but the energy he felt earlier didn't allow him to do so. And when Frank tried to get out of the circle, the line glowed and created a curved barrier that Frank couldn't go through. He was stuck within the circle and stuck in his celestial form. 

"Holy shit—"Sam said, stepping back after the change. He even shielded his eyes from the sudden glow that came off of Frank. The kid gave himself a couple of minutes before he composed himself. "When Teacher said you were an angel, I didn't think he meant _literally."_

Frank lowered his wings, trying to give himself some space. **_"You knew that Red was a demon but didn't think I was a celestial?"_ **

"I thought he was being sweet on you or something and— wow, that's a _lot_ of voices talking all at once…" Sam said before whispering under his breath, "How are you doing that?" 

**_"Special talent,"_ ** Frank grunted, lowering the pitch of his tone, just so that the kid doesn't freak out more. **_"Where is he? What's going on?"_ **

Sam beckoned Frank to follow. "Teacher heard some suspicious activity around this area, so he and I came here to investigate. Before we knew it, we were dealing with some demon hunters. When Teach walked past the line, he shifted into his demon form, and the hunters attacked him." The screams from afar slowly got closer. "I think it's a weird ring of energy they created to lure in creatures to trap them. Teach told me to get some help, and you were the closest one I could reach." 

_Bastards._ Frank couldn't stand demon hunters, mostly because they don't understand that not every demon was evil. Some demons served Mephisto, and there are regular demons that mind their own business. Red wasn't a satanic-based demon, and Frank was ready to give these hunters a piece of his mind. 

"Don't kill them, please," Sam whispered. "They're not doing too much damage on him; they’re just ignorant." 

Frank arrived at the center of the building, where he saw a swarm of demon hunters trying to tie Red down onto the floor. Red was in his demon form, his wings trying to break the ropes that were bolted into the ground. He snarled at any hunter trying to attack him with blades, snapping his jaws viciously. 

"You will be detained, demon! No more will you torment the innocent!" One of the hunters shouted, spraying what Frank could guess was holy water. 

Which did absolutely nothing to Red. It only pissed him off even more. 

The hunter must've noticed because he panicked and pulled out the classic rosary. "Stay back!" 

Oh, this ought to be good. 

The tiny cross was held out, and Red went still. Red sniffed the cross before he snorted, covering his mouth to snuff out the laughter. Frank would be laughing, too, if he wasn't so angry. 

"Is… is the demon _laughing_ at us?" Another hunter asked meekly. 

"Back off!" Sam yelled as he jumped into the fray, grabbing their attention. 

"Take down the demon worshipper!" One of the hunters said, aiming their crossbows and swords towards Sam. 

_"Don't you dare hurt him!"_ Red snarled, his demon voice echoing in a terrifying cadence. Red's tail lashed out like a whip against their ankles, knocking a few hunters off their feet. Smoke came out from Red's maw as one of his wings broke through the ropes. The wing pulled Sam closer to Red, shielding him from the weapons. An arrow shot through to strike at Red's shoulder, and the demon gave a pained growl. 

Alright, that's it.

**_"That's enough!"_ **

The demon hunters turned to face Frank, and they each dropped their weapons at the sight of him floating off the ground. The guy with the cross uttered a sound of relief, dropping to his knees when he saw the celestial being in front of him. 

"Thank God! An archangel!" The hunter said before pointing at Red. "Destroy this foul demon and save us!" 

Red lifted his head to face Frank, his eyes glowing a warm crimson. Sam shook his head slightly, trying to indicate the request he mentioned earlier. Frank wasn't going to kill the hunters, but that didn't mean he wouldn’t teach them a lesson. 

**_"You dumb motherfuckers."_ ** Frank growled, a bitter laugh erupting at the tone that sounded more ominous than it should be. **_"He's not a servant of Mephisto,"_ ** he said, shaking his head before adding, **_"and I'm not a religious angel."_ **

The wings spread out in unison, and the white glow that came off the angel began to outshine the red lights in the room. Of course, the demon hunters stared at Frank in awe, but they won't be admiring him in a few seconds. 

Red must've realized what was about to happen because he whispered something to Sam, which prompted the kid to adjust something in his mask. Sam quickly covered his ears afterward. 

Frank wasn't a fan of speaking in angelic dialect, mostly because it was a hard language to say when he hasn't used it in years. Divine language was painful to the human eardrum, but it was harmonious to any other supernatural creature. When Frank spoke in angelic language to Red the first time, Red started crying because it was one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard. 

Red and his apprentice would be just fine. The demon hunters? Not so much.

Frank spoke in the angelic language, cursing out the demon hunters and sending them insults from hell and back. The demon hunters screamed in agony from the sound, covering their ears as they fell to the floor.

Frank ended his swearing after the demon hunters stopped writhing on the floor and passed out from the pain. Frank saw thin, red-orange streaks flowing from Red's eyes. Despite basically saying curse words and insults in angelic dialect, Red still thought it was a wonderful melody to hear. 

"... Am I good to turn on the audio receivers?" Sam asked. 

Frank and Red nodded at him, and Sam tapped something in his mask to allow him to hear again. Frank and Sam wasted no time in helping Red with the ropes. Red wiped away the lava-like tears from his skull before he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. 

**_"Are you okay?"_ ** Frank asked, one hand on the wound and the other finding itself on Red's cheekbone. 

Red leaned in on the touch, his clawed hand holding onto Frank's bicep. _"I'm alright, cariño."_ He rumbled, which Frank considered more like a purr. The arrow wound was already healing and closing up, much to Frank's relief.

If they weren't stuck in their true forms and weren’t surrounded by a bunch of unconscious demon hunters, Frank would've kissed his partner right then and there.   
  
  
  
  


"A Catholic half-demon and a non-religious angel," Sam chuckled. "I feel like there's a punchline somewhere." 

_"Probably, but we still need to figure out how to get out of the energy ring,"_ Red said.

Frank tried to look around for anything that stuck out, anything that might give him some clues. Sam went ahead and started searching the demon hunters if they had some sort of artifact tied to the circle. 

When Sam went to the main hunter, he grabbed the man's hand and pulled off a black ring from his finger. It was dropped to the ground and promptly smashed under Sam's boot. The red glow that engulfed the room began to disappear, and the energy that Frank felt earlier left his system. Frank took the chance to switch back to his human form, changing with ease. Red did the same thing, revealing his regular self in his Daredevil suit. 

"Huh, I didn't think it would be an actual ring," Sam commented. 

Red stretched a bit before wincing from the shoulder wound. "I'm glad that's over. Let's get the hell out of here." 

"Should we alert the authorities?" Sam asked. 

"Nah, I don't think these hunters will be going after demons anytime soon," Frank said with a scoff. "They'll probably go after celestials now."

"I think you've scared them enough to not go through with that idea," Red said as he slipped a hand around Frank's bicep again. He turned to his student. "You did a great job back there, Sam. You got to be careful, though. I was worried they were going to kill you." 

"I'm sorry for making you worry, I didn't want them to hurt you again," Sam said. 

"Hey, it's okay. I understand, and I appreciate it, kiddo," Red smiled. "You did the right thing." 

Once they had exited the building, Frank couldn't help but ask: "The audio receivers, did you always have them installed in your cowl or…?" 

"I had them installed in my cowl last week. Teach insisted I needed them just in case, especially if you were around. I didn't understand why you were an important factor to it until now," Sam admitted. 

"I told you he was an angel," Red hummed. 

"Well, _now_ I know!"   
  


Frank couldn't help but laugh at their banter. It was endearing, especially with how Red had eased up around the whole mentor thing. It was something that Red had doubts about when he first brought it up to Frank. Sam had gone out of his way to find a vigilante teacher. Out of all of them in the city, he picked Daredevil. Now that the initial concern was gone, Red warmed up around Sam, to the point of entrusting him with the truth. 

Yeah, the kid was alright. 

Sam went home after a quick check-up on injuries, and Frank got to spend some quality time with Red.   
  


The night was finally starting to get better. 


End file.
